


I'm sexy and I like it

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I'm sexy and I like it

Suho use tired of everyone thinking that they were better looking than he was so he decided to take revenge in the greatest art form known to man.they would sit for an endless amount of time and stared at each other and whoever ice balls to write faster and hence blink would lose. They went blind in the end. But Suho had the satisfaction of knowing that he was the sexy one.


End file.
